Actions have Consequences
by BeethovenRIP
Summary: OK, so this was a little strange to write as it wasnt anything like I orignally planned. Based on the spoilers for series 27 epsidoe 15 as the Ambulance Trust looks set to be take the fall for Tamzin. An argument breaks out in the office but has an unusual consequence. Not reallt sure on posting this, but please read and review even if it is to tell me it is absolute rubbish.


**A / N – OK, so I have never even contemplated writing an M rated fic before, but I was reading some other pairings and thought I would have a go as the idea came to me and kind of spiralled out of control. I know this would never ever happen, but, it came to me when reading spoilers for this week's episode. I would like to thank you for reading it. **

Dixie was fuming; you could literally see the smoke pouring from her ears as she stormed across the car park heading into the Ambulance Station. She had just been in a meeting with Jay's partner and their solicitor who quizzed her about the care that Jeff and Tamzin had given him at the scene.

Something didn't add up in their statements.

Someone had lied to her.

Someone had put her in an awkward position.

Someone had betrayed her trust.

Someone had let her go into that meeting not knowing the full story.

Someone was going to pay for this and she was dammed if it would be her.

As she continued on her rampage through the Station, she approached the Rec room seeing Jeff sat at the breakfast bar with his back to the doors while Tamzin was stood up against the sink talking to him. It was Tamzin who saw Dixie first; it was Tamzin who saw the rage radiating from her body as she flung the door open. Tamzin knew it wasn't going to be good, one of them was going to cop it big time.

She didn't get chance to warn Jeff about the whirlwind that was about to hit them, he found out for himself as he felt his arm being yanked out of its socket as Dixie literally dragged him in the direction of her office.

'Dix, whoa, what's going on mate, you are going to break my arm.' Jeff complained as he was forcefully flung into the middle of her office looking towards Dixie who was stood part way in glaring at him. Tamzin had sheepishly crept up behind Dixie and was stood in the doorway looking really nervous and uncomfortable as to what was going to happen next.

'That won't be the only bloody thing of yours I break today Collier now sit down.'

'I am not a bloody dog Dix. What the hell is going on?' Jeff returned refusing to move but crossing his arms to show Dixie he was not impressed.

'Which one of you lied to me?' Dixie spat turning from Jeff to look at Tamzin.

'What are you on about Dix?'

'One of you two lied on your bloody paperwork and have put me in a really bad position. Now, who was it?' Dixie could feel her blood boiling as she continued to stare at them both, neither could make eye contact with her.

'No one is lying to you Dix.'

'Yes you are Jeffrey.' Dixie spat back flinging the paperwork at him.

'Why do you assume it is me lying?' Jeff asked raising his voice to match the volume of his wife's as he gathered the pages up from the floor throwing them onto her desk.

'You have it written all over your face. You are lying to protect someone, I know you are, but if that is the case then I cannot protect you.'

'Well, what if I don't want protecting.'

'So you did lie to me?'

'No, that's not what I said, will you just bloody listen instead of getting on your high horse.'

Tamzin looked on as the couple continued to have a fully blown argument in front of her. She couldn't look at the pair of them, deep down she knew that it was her that has caused this, but could she face up to it and tell Dixie the truth, or was it easier to walk away and let Jeff take the rap for it?

She continued to look away trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes; her actions had cost someone their career and would now probably cost Jeff his marriage. She had decided to say something, to shout over the pair of them to get them to listen to her when she heard an almighty slap. Looking up she saw Jeff stagger back into Dixie's desk bringing his hand up to touch his face. He had obviously said something to Dixie and she had snapped.

'There was no bloody need for that Kathleen.' Jeff shouted back

'You lied Jeff, you lied to me, me of all people your wife. How did it make me look sat in that poxy meeting talking about what you two did with the patient going on your statements. How do you think I felt when she pointed out that there were inconsistencies in your statements and that my own husband had lied to me?'

'Dixie..' Tamzin started to speak as Dixie swung back round to face her.

'What?' she barked

'Dixie I am so sorry.' Tamzin started once more trying to speak in between crying. She looked over at Jeff who was stood nursing his red cheek, she had let him down and now Dixie down. She had spoilt the friendships they all had.

'What do you mean you are sorry?'

'I gave up on him. I didn't collar him, it is all my fault. Jeff didn't know, honestly, I told him Jay was abusive, he didn't know; please don't take it out on him. It is all my fault.'

Dixie didn't believe Tamzin; she shot her looks before moving towards her 'get out' she muttered venom clearly evident in her voice. Tamzin backed away from the office door as Dixie shut it, leaving her and Jeff inside. Tamzin stood there for a minute before leaving to the locker room in floods of tears.

Meanwhile, Jeff had moved to be sitting on Dixie's desk while she continued to pace in front of him.

'Is it true Jeffrey?'

'What do you want me to say Dix?'

'I want you to tell me if it is true'

Jeff sighed heavily before answering, 'Yeah it's true. She didn't tell me until long after it all happened.'

'So why did you continue to lie Jeff?'

'Just trying to protect her I guess, it wasn't her fault, she was put in a tough situation.'

'Tough or not Jeff, she needed to collar him, you know that, why are you still protecting her? She could lose her job over this and so could you. Do you really want that?'

'So what if I did.'

'Don't talk like that.'

'Why? It is not as if you care is it?'

'Oh I get it, you are going on the defensive now because you are hoping to get in her knickers aren't you?'

'Well, it isn't like I can get into yours is it?' Jeff spat back.

'Well if you are that bloody unhappy being married to me then leave.'

'Maybe I bloody will, find someone who actually gives a shit about me.'

'I do give a shit about you Jeffrey, but if that is how you feel then I am not going to stop you leaving.'

Their argument intensified greatly as they both moved in closer to one another each determined to have the last word, each determined to make the other back down. Their anger was radiating around the room, their bodies became tense as the full passion of their argument continued to consume both of them.

'Why should I leave? Why should it always be me that has to give in? No, you can bloody leave.'

'You are aren't you?' Dixie said calming her voice a little as Jeff's words started to sink in.

'What?'

'You are ashamed of me. You don't like being with me, you don't want to be seen with me now do you, that is why you work with her all the time isn't it?'

'Yeah, got it in one Kathleen, I am ashamed of you. I cannot bear to be with you anymore, see you anymore, is that what you want me to say is it?' Jeff was right up in Dixie's face by this point, only millimetres separated them. 'Is it?' he repeated again.

'No, Jeff, no it isn't what I want you to say and you know it.'

Without thinking, Jeff closed the gap between them firmly locking his lips onto hers as all the passion of their argument turned into a lustful passion of a kiss. He pulled her in tighter to his body feeling her up against him as he moved his hands across her top feeling every inch of her as they continued to kiss.

Neither wanted to stop and break the contact they now had with one another, they had used a lot of their energy in their argument when all they really wanted deep down was each other. They moved about the small office knocking into pieces of furniture, but it didn't stop them, they carried on kissing and caressing one another.

Before long, Jeff had pulled Dixie's shirt and T Shirt out from her trousers moving his hand up inside touching her skin before moving to her breasts. He squeezed them softly in his hand hearing her moaning into his mouth as they continued on their journey of immense passion. She was now up against the only free wall in her office coming up for air as Jeff placed soft small kisses on her neck. She held him tighter pulling his top out from his trousers as she placed her hands on his naked back before working down lower.

'Christ I want you Dix.' Jeff muttered in between placing kisses upon his wife who was trying to undo his trousers so that she could feel him.

'Well take me then Jeffrey.' Dixie replied quietly slipping her right hand into his trousers taking his length in her hand moving it up and down his erection listening to him moan with delight into her neck. She felt him increasing further in size as she continued to move her hand rhythmically up and down. He continued to moan into her neck as his hand found its way into her trousers noticing how ready she was for him.

Jeff picked her up walking over to the sofa placing her down gently on her back while kissing her, the passion hadn't gone anywhere, it had turned from pure anger to pure lust within the space of a minute and now they were at each other's throats in a different way than before.

They lay on the sofa in a state of semi undress lost in a deep kiss, hands failing all over each other, someone could walk into Dixie's office at any moment and catch them, but they didn't care. Jeff moved her underwear out of the way as he slowly guided himself into her enjoying her gasp out as he entered her.

He moved slowly in her wanting to enjoy every moment of their love making, he could feel her getting more aroused with every thrust and could feel himself getting harder with every movement. They had stopped kissing but were now intently looking into each other's eyes as they made love on the sofa. They didn't know where this had come from, but it was happening now.

Dixie had moved her hands from Jeff's arms to around his waist and backside holding him as he moved in and out of her, she could feel every inch of him, she should have been repulsed by what they were doing, but she wasn't, she wanted this just as much as he did, she needed this. She closed her eyes getting lost in the moment on the verge of having an orgasm herself, she tightened her hold on him as she felt herself starting to let go. Jeff sensed she was ready to release, that in itself was enough for his need come deep inside her.

They continued moving harder and faster as their orgasms approached both on the tip of climax as Jeff gave one final hard thrust shooting his load deep inside as they both screamed out in pleasure collapsing back into each other on the sofa catching their breath.

'Well, that was one way to make up.' Jeff said as he withdrew from Dixie getting up to find the tissues.

'You can say that again Jeffrey.' Dixie responded smiling at him as she got up to sort herself out.

'Do you think anyone heard?' Jeff asked looking at the door.

'Probably, but I don't really care do you?'

'Nah, not one bit princess.'

'So what happens now?' Dixie said as she sat back on the sofa fully clothed brushing her hair back into place.

'What do you want to happen?' Jeff responded zipping up his trousers before joining her back on the sofa.

'I think we need to sort out the problem with these statements first.'

'Great, I just banged your brains out and you want to think about work?' Jeff said slightly offended.

'It isn't that Jeff, I just think we need to sort it out, protect you from all of this before the shift is over, then we can go home and carry on.' Dixie replied leaning into Jeff once more.

**A / N – Sorry about the naff ending. **


End file.
